


You Are Now Chatting with a Random Stranger!

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little drinking, AU - Omegle, But such a cute fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray convinces Michael to go on Omegle.com, a website which he absolutely despises, and after sifting through dicks (literally) he winds up face to face with Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Now Chatting with a Random Stranger!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heytheregisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/gifts).



> This was inspired by an Omegle hunt I did last night and I just kind of took it and ran with it. Hope you guys like it! xo

Michael Jones  _hated_ Omegle. Absolutely loathed it with the fiery burning passion of a thousand suns. So when he found himself late on a Monday night typing in the god forsaken website on his laptop, he was inwardly seething.

_O -_ "God damn it."

_M -_ "Why? Why am I doing this?"

_E_ _\- "_ Oh that's right, because there's nothing else to fucking  _do._ "

_G -_ "Of all the ways Ray could have suggested I cure my boredom, it had to be  _this_ fucking site."

_L -_ "I don't even  _give a shit_ if he met Tina through this damn thing; all I'm going to find this late at night are pre-pubescent dicks."

_E -_ "If I played a drinking game with this website, it would take ten minutes for me to get wasted off my ass. 'Take a shot for every dick you find.' 'Take a sip of your drink any time you're asked for your asl.' 'Down the whole god damn bottle if the person spams a message in the chat and then automatically disconnects.' No, I  _don't_ want to fucking message you on Kik. Go out and get a job, fucking pervs."

The webpage loaded up and Michael used the time to shoot another text to Ray, who he could tell was smirking at the other end of the line.

> _Michael Jones: For every dick I come across, I'm going to kick your ass._
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr: I was under the impression that you_ /liked/  _dick, Michael._
> 
> _Michael Jones: Not under age, you asshole! God, why did I let you convince me to come on this website?_
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr: You said you were bored, I gave you a suggestion. I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to type out the website, dude. Just relax and have fun. You can always start trolling people if you want - that's what I did for a long time before I found someone I could actually hold a conversation with._
> 
> _Michael Jones: Tina?_
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr: You're damn right. Hey, put in some interests or something, that'll help filter out the, uh, under age dick._
> 
> _Michael Jones: Like what?_
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr: What about Rooster Teeth? or Achievement Hunter? I mean, I know you meet fans on a daily basis almost, but it would be cool to meet one online and chat for a bit._
> 
> _Michael Jones: I'll try for two hours, asshole. Like I said. For every dick I come across, your ass is getting kicked._
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr: Promise? I like a good spanking._

Michael rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the sofa, not even bothering to reply. Ray liked to pick at Michael, knowing he was an easy person to annoy or piss off, and Michael liked to pick right back. Something Ray always liked to joke about, in a well intended way, was Michael's sexuality. He came out to Ray a few years ago, when they had grown close, and Michael was worried that he wouldn't accept him, or that he would find it weird and call him names, but he took it in stride. He tried to play wingman as best as he could but trying to play 'Have you met Michael?' at bars wasn't exactly the most successful attempt at being a wingman, especially since half of the guys were more interested in Ray than him anyway. He scolded Ray for watching too much How I Met Your Mother quite often.

He typed into the 'Interests' box  _Rooster Teeth, Achievement Hunter,_ and, as a last minute thought,  _video games._ He might get more teenage boys by typing in that last interest, but at least he would be able to talk about something other than if he was horny, if he was single, and how big his dick was. Sighing deeply, he pressed the 'Chat' button and was immediately swept into a chat with a stranger.

**You both like: video games.**   _This should be fun._

> **Stranger: Sup**
> 
> **You:** Not much, you?
> 
> **Stranger: Bored. A/S/L?**
> 
> **You have disconnected.**

"Well that didn't last very long," he grumbled, clicking again to start a brand new chat. He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, grabbing a few beers, and returned, sitting back down. He popped open one and took a hefty swig.  _One shot for being asked for my a/s/l._

**You both like: Rooster Teeth**

> **Stranger: So I see we both like RT. Who's your favorite?**

Michael chuckled to himself, resisting the urge to troll this person just for fun. 

> **You:** I like Lindsay, actually. She's fucking hilarious.
> 
> **Stranger: Ew, why? She's a girl, she shouldn't even be a part of that company.**
> 
> **You have disconnected.**

He rolled his eyes. Of course, even with as many fans as Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter had accumulated over the years, Lindsay still wasn't fully accepted as being one of them. Never mind the fact that she was a badass editor and had a fucking wonderful sense of humor; she was a  _girl_ and apparently girls couldn't be gamers. His phone chimed and he stretched to reach it, finally grabbing it with his hand. It was a text from Ray.

> _Ray Narvaez Jr: Have you found the Lindsay hate yet?_
> 
> _Michael Jones: Just found it, actually._

He set his phone back down and ran a hand through his curly hair, yawning. It was almost midnight, but he really wasn't as exhausted as he probably should be. Yeah, he had work the next morning but it wasn't make or break if he happened to come in a little late; he could afford to stay up a few hours extra than he normally did. He hovered his mouse over the button to start another chat and clicked, bracing himself for what he would run into next.

* * *

 

It was nearing two now, and nearing the end of his time on that damn website, and there was no question that he was tipsy. He wasn't fucked up, not after three beers, but after running across countless asks for his age, sex, and location, and after running across countless spamming and, once he started using video chat after mustering up the courage (and after downing a few more beers), after seeing more teenage penis than he would care to admit, his head was swimming and he knew if he got up he would lose his balance. 

"One more," he slurred slightly, clicking on the button to start up another chat. It took a few minutes to load, during which time he tapped a few texts to ray and sipped on his fourth beer. When it finally loaded, he was met with a very handsome guy on the other end, a cheeky grin on his face. However, the cheeky grin gave way to shock when the guy realize who Michael was. Michael glanced at the interests and smiled.  **You both like: Rooster Teeth, Achievement Hunter, and video games.**

"No bloody way," came the stranger's voice from Michael's computer. He just giggled, the alcohol making him act stupid. "You're Michael Jones; the  _actual bloody Michael Jones._ "

Michael looked down at himself and scanned his clothing. "Well I don't know about being 'bloody,'" he joked, slurring slightly, "but the last time I checked, that was the name on my birth certificate."

The other guy made a little squawk oh embarrassment when he realized Michael was poking fun at him. "Don't make fun of my accent, ya donut."

"If I were a donut, I would be covered in chocolate glaze," he giggled drunkenly. 

"I finally meet Michael Jones and he's intoxicated," the stranger grumbled to himself, sending a smirk at Michael. His heart started accelerating quickly and his stomach flipped.  _What the hell?_

"Yeah, well," Michael struggled to come up with an acceptable insult, choosing to go with, "you're British."

"Nice observation, mate."

"Isn't it like," he glanced at the clock and paused to do a bit of math, "eight in the morning where you are, dude?"

The stranger chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm from England, but I actually live in the States."

"No shit?" Michael raised his eyebrows, putting down his beer. He was actually having a decent talk with this guy and he wished he was sobering up faster. "What state?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he laughed, shyly looking down at his lap.

"Try me."

"I live in Austin, actually. Not far from the Rooster Teeth office, either," the stranger told Michael, finally looking at him again. Michael stared at the guy, observing his too large nose and his stupid grin; his stomach chose that moment to twist into knots again. 

"Knock it off, you piece of shit," growled Michael, poking at his stomach. The stranger raised an eyebrow in confusion, laughing nervously.

"Uh, are you okay? Who are you talking to?" he asked. Michael jolted up, blushing slightly at being caught talking to his stomach.

"Oh, uh, no one. My stomach's being weird right now, so I figured talking to it would make it behave," he half-lied, scratching the back of his head. The stranger chuckled.

"Too much alcohol, probably."

"Yeah, probably."  _Or the fact that I'm somehow attracted to you and I haven't even asked your name yet. What the hell, stomach? What the fuck, heart? Don't start giving me those fluttery 'I like you' feelings because I_ don't  _like him. I've never even met the guy, and 'Like at first sight' is a bunch of bullshit._ He was so busy with his inner monologue that he didn't even realize the guy was talking. "Oh sorry, dude, I spaced. What did you say?"

"I said," he laughed, knowing very well that Michael didn't hear what he said the first time around, "my name's Gavin Free and it's really an honor to be talking to you, mate. Really, you guys are inspirations to me, especially you."

"Why me?" he asked quietly. Sure, he had been told stuff like this before, that he was inspiring, that he gave people hope, but there was something about Gavin's admission that caught him off guard. 

Gavin smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his legs and adjusting his head set. "You are literally the saying 'I don't give a fuck' personified. I mean, you really don't care about trivial things and nothing bothers you and that's just... that's just so inspiring."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that  _nothing_ bothers me," he replied, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. 

"What I mean is, I wish I could be like you. I mean, I game like you and I've been told I'm funny, I guess, but..." he paused, unsure of whether or not he wanted to continue.

"But?" he asked kindly, wondering just what Gavin was going to say.

"But I've never had as many friends as you probably have had," he said softly. "Before I was introduced to Rooster Teeth, I had a really awful life. Being gay isn't exactly the best way to make friends." He said this last part bitterly, catching Michael off guard.

"I know the feeling," he whispered, although Gavin didn't pick up on it.

"Anyway, about two years ago, I tried to, uh..." he stopped, choosing to hold up his arms to the camera instead. Michael could see scars - tons of scars - littering the man's arms. Most were healed but there were still two that looked like they would never fully heal. He understood what Gavin was trying to tell him. "This was back when I was in England, and when it didn't work, I convinced myself that there was some reason that I wasn't allowed to leave, yet. That I had some kind of purpose to fulfill. One day I was browsing YouTube and came across your Rage Quit of No Luca No and I absolutely bloody  _died with laughter."_

Michael remembered recording that video and he remembers that Ray had sat outside the door and listened to him record it, unable to catch his breath for a few minutes because he was laughing so hard. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Your videos gave me meaning again," Gavin insisted, smiling at Michael. His heart thudded wildly and Michael had given up trying to deny that he was attracted to Gavin, although he wasn't sure why, seeing as he didn't really know all that much about him. 

"I - I don't know what to say," Michael admitted. "I just put the content out because it makes people laugh but... I've never had someone tell me such a personal story like that before, telling me that  _I_ was the reason they were still alive. It's..."

"A good feeling?" Gavin guessed. Michael nodded. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost three. He had been chatting with Gavin almost a full hour more than he intended to. He involuntarily yawned, failing to cover it up so Gavin wouldn't notice. "Aw, you're tired," he teased. Michael flipped Gavin the bird which caused him to squeak.

"Michael! Why did you, uh... what do you guys call it? Why did you flick the bean at me?" he pouted. 

_What the hell?_ "It's called 'flipping the bird' Gavin, holy shit," he laughed, clutching at his stomach as he chuckled. Gavin looked embarrassed, face-palming on the screen. "And I flipped youoff because you were being a cheeky little bastard."

"That's me, cheeky bastard Gavin Free at your service," he joked, sending Michael into another round of laughter. 

"I really should probably get off now; I mean, I've got work in like six hours and I'm going to be tired as fuck," he admitted, rubbing his eyes. Gavin's face fell.

"I didn't mean to keep you awake..."

"No no," he quickly said, shaking his head, "it's not your fault. I'm having a blast talking to you, Gavin. This is the most fun I've had on this website all night. It was Ray's idea for me to get on here anyway, the asshole."

"Rooster Teeth Ray?" he asked, smiling. Michael nodded. "He's funny, too. Seems like a nice guy."

Michael's phone dinged, signaling a text from Ray. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. Looking at Gavin's face, he paused for a second, considering his options. "If you wanted," he said slowly, "I wouldn't mind exchanging numbers. We could play a round of Halo or something some time if you wanted."

Gavin nearly fell out of his chair.

"Michael Jones wants my number," he squeaked to himself from the floor, causing Michael to wear an amused grin on his face. He finally stood up in frame with a 'composed' look on his face. "That would be top, Michael."

"Dude you are so full of shit," he laughed at Gavin's obvious attempt to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm freaking out right now," he admitted, grinning. Michael placed his hands over the keyboard, slowly typing in his phone number, and pressed send. He watched Gavin light up as he pulled his phone into frame, inputting the number. He tapped a few times on the screen and put down his phone, waiting patiently for the  _ding!_ that finally sounded from Michael's phone. "So this is goodnight then?" 

Michael nodded, not really wanting to end the chat but knowing if he didn't go now that he was going to be like a fucking zombie at work. "For now," he smirked, waving to Gavin and then clicking out of the web browser, closing out Gavin's final grin. He reached for his phone on the couch and checked the text from Gavin first.

> _Unknown Number: I can't believe I'm texting Michael Jones._
> 
> _Michael Jones: I can't believe I gave my number to a total stranger._
> 
> _Gavin Free: Not a stranger anymore. :)_
> 
> _Michael Jones: This is true. It was nice talking to you, Gavin. I haven't talked to a fan for that long, well, ever._
> 
> _Gavin Free: I'm glad I wasn't boring. Night, Michael. :)_
> 
> _Michael Jones: Goodnight, Gavin._

He clicked out of the chat and leaned his head back, silent. He was excited and nervous to be talking to Gavin, mostly because he didn't really know him and for some unknown reason he found himself attracted to the Brit. At the thought of Gavin's name, the butterflies in his stomach stirred up again. "I'm not even going to stop you," he told them, ignoring his thudding heart and sweaty palms.  _I'll text him tomorrow, invite him to play a game or something after work. Yeah, I'll get to know him._

He clicked through his phone and pulled up Ray's text, rolling his eyes and groaning at what he sent. 

> _Ray Narvaez Jr: I haven't heard back from you yet; you got sucked into the world of teenage penis, didn't you? Get it? Sucked? Eh? Eh?_

He decided to keep Gavin a secret for now, not wanting to jinx what could possibly be a great thing.

> _Michael Jones: You are such a fucking idiot, Ray._


End file.
